


The Light And Darkness Of Sweetwater River

by lcvechoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Sweetwater River (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvechoni/pseuds/lcvechoni
Summary: In which Cheryl Blossom returns to Sweetwater River after her twins death and meets Toni Topaz.





	The Light And Darkness Of Sweetwater River

After the death of her twin brother, Jason, Cheryl Blossom returns to the place she last saw him. Sweetwater River. Every weekend, Cheryl returns to Sweetwater River, hoping the only light in her dark life will return, but instead finds a brighter light in southsider, Toni Topaz.


End file.
